Lakire Qismat ki
by 1.krittika
Summary: duo stry based on early era... qismat humse bahut kuch cheenti hey bahut kuch dey bhi jati hey..per hum hi sayed waqt rehte sab samait nahi pate..just peep in to knw more
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

Many frnds asked me fr duo story..

Now this is a full duo story..

Duo in the early era..pls don't compare with FW

Plot credit goes to kkkloveu..she helped a lot in each and every point…if u all likes this then credit is 50 % hers..but if u dislike.. then maybe I hvnt executed well…

**Story:**

ACP sir's cabin phone rang and ACP sir after receiving heard a tensed voice as "sir aap ne call kiya tha?"

"Ha Abhijeet tumse kuch bat kerni thi..."

"jee sir kahiye.."

"Phone pey sari baatein nahi ho sakti..hum aj sham ko tumse milne ane ki soch rahe they tum gher pey to rahoge na?"

"jee sir mein to gher pey hi..sir hum kaun..Daya araha hey aapke saath?" Abhijeet mentally slapped himself for asking that question...

ACP sir can feel the flair of hope in his voice.. "usne aj bhi contact nahi kiya?"

Abhijeet hesitantly "jee..jee sir woh nahi...mera matlab..."

ACP sir(sighing)- kal raat mein hui thi baat tumhari usse?

Abhijeet(low tone)- nahi sir...

"acha..mein baat karta hu usse.."

"nahi sir.." Abhijeet replied instantly "sir please baat to kuch bari hi hogi na uski iss rawaiye ki peeche..sir pls aap usse.."

ACP sir said in a meaningful tone "baat to bahut bari hey Abhijeet, aur aj hum matlab mein aur Salunkhe usi mamle mey baat kerne ayenge shaam ko.."

Abhijeet was silent fr a minute "ok sir mein intejer karunga.."  
>they cut the call..<p>

ACP sir sighed..

Dr. Salunkhe entered the cabin "kya baat hey ACP saab bare pareshan dikh rahe ho.."

"ha yaar soch raha hu najane Abhijeet kaise react karega..Daya to pehle hi keh raha tha yea kadam aur mushkil khara karega Abhijeet k liye..tab to pata bhi nahi tha ki nateeja yea niklega..(sighing) Daya bhi ek dum se...Abhijeet ne kal raat phir dinner miss kiya hoga yaar...Daya roz raat ko usse phone kar karke irritate karke dinner karwa ta tha aur jabh woh baat hi nahi toh..""

** "Daya humlog soch rahe they ki Abhijeet ki relatives ki bareme pata kare..uski ma ki jane ki bad wo bilkul hi akela.."**

**"sir mujhe lagta hey Abhijeet sir iss baat ko accept ker wo aur bhi..."**

"sayed iss nateeje ki bajase hi sab sahi ho.."

ACP sir looked at him "matlab?"

"ek aise shaqs se rishta jur ne ka pata chale jisse apne anjane mey hi rishte jor liye to aasan ho jata hey na?"

"sayed tum sahi ho per dekh rahe ho na Daya ki reaction ek hi din mey kitna badal gaya.."

"to uske liye to yea shock hoga na.."

ACP sir nodded absent mindedly, just then a case is reported and he deCIDed to push the matter to the back of his brain till evening.

Abhijeet was seating in the lounge waiting fr his seniors

"aisa kya hua hey..Daya ka behavior..wo thik..haan warna sir phone mey hi kehte..fir uski bartav.."

**Daya continuously glancing towards Abhijeet who was working on some files.**

**Daya then saw the clock and look towards Abhijeet again...Abhijeet suddenly looked at him and asked after seeing his gaze...**

**"kya hua hai?"**

**Daya(low tone)- nahi sir kuch nahi...**

**Abhijeet shaking his head again engrossed himself in work...**

**while Daya after 10 minutes again following same thing and now after much courage he asked Abhijeet in hesitant tone...**

**"sir woh..(Abhijeet's eyes focused on him, Daya down his head) woh aap subah se hi kaam...(Abhijeet still fixed his gaze on him) mera matlab...aap aap thak gaye honge na sir...(in one breath) chaliye main aapko ghar chodh deta hun.."**

**Abhijeet(while again turning back to his work)- pair hain mere paas...**

**Daya(in shock)- sir aap chalke ghar jaayenge? magar sir aap ka ghar toh bahot dur...**

**Daya realized what he said while Abhijeet first look at him for some time and then down his head as a sweet smile came on his face...  
>Daya after seeing that smile felt more embarrassed so say.. "sorry sir woh..."<strong>

At present also a smile crept over his lips

ACP and Salunkhe reached Abhijeet's house and after taking some deep breaths ranged the bell

Abhijeet opened it immediately

"tum darwaje pey hi.."

"sir wo gari ki awaj suni thi..tension ho rahi thi pata nahi baat kya hey to.."

he already welcomed them to his drawing space "aap log baithiye sir mein coffee.."

ACP sir cut him with "baitho.."

he sat down silently.

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet for some time.

A young lad who had lost his identity is going to get news about his only living relation..how will he react?

He had become so short tempered after his mother's death..guilt is eating him up from inside..will he take this as one more guilt?

He never shows harshness in front of ACP may be somewhere he respects him the same as ever but he is quite harsh on himself..only one person can control him..will this news snatch away the last straw..

Already this man is hurt enough will he be able to bear the harshness the other may show.. But the other person is also wrong totally..

Abhijeet feeling his silent stare is getting uncomfortable he looks at dr Salunkhe who sighed deeply and said in a meaningful tone "ACP?"

ACP jerked his head and started in a calm voice "Abhijeet ager hum koi faisla le tumhe leke to tumhe kya yakin hey ki hum tumhare vale ki liye hi lenge?"

Abhijeet felt more uncomfortable but managed a nod..

ACP sir continued "humne tumhari ma ki jane ki bad apne tarike se pata lagane ki sochi ki tumhara koi aur relative.."

Abhijeet cut him off with "pls sir..na mujhe koi rishta yaad hey na mujhe kisi rishte mey ulajhna hey..sir mein thik hu bas"

"rishte uljhan nahi hoti Abhijeet" dr Salunkhe tried

"sir jiske liye jindegi hi paheli ho jo khud ek uljhan ho uske liye hota hey..aur sir mein karunga kya jan k kisi apno ki bareme..(his voice trembled) ma ki bareme bhi to sabne bataya na kya hua..mere bajase hi to wo.."

he looked at his mother's picture..

Dr Salunkhe said "beta tum khud ko.."

"sir please aap log..nahi sir"

ACP sir said in a composed voice "Abhijeet hum already pata laga chuke hey.."

Abhijeet glanced once at ACP then looked down

ACP sir continued "tumhara ek chota bhai hey Abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked up again "chota bhai?"

"ha.."

Abhijeet seems in deep thinking dr Salunkhe asked "kya soch rahe ho yeahi ki wo kabhie aya kiu nahi?"

Abhijeet silently turned his gaze to the old doctor

"kiuki use bhi pata nahi tha ki uska koi bara bhai hey.."

Abhijeet looked confused

ACP sir cleared his throat "wo bachpan se aj taq jan hi nahi paya kisi apne ko..wo yeahi tha tum logo ki pass tha per anjaan..sayed jitni jarurat tumhe rishto ki hey usse kayi jyada use hey.."

Abhijeet looked up with "sir kaun hey wo?"

ACP and Salunkhe exchanged glances then continued in same tone as "sayed uske liye tumhe accept kerna thora mushkil.."

Abhijeet cut him totally "sir kaun hey wo aur kaha hey.."

"hey to yeahi humare bahut hi pass.."

Abhijeet was keenly looking at him when ACP sir told the name.

Abhijeet just uttered "sirrr"

**guys r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**Kkkloveu, parii5, loveabhi, , honey, rai, pari, guest, Khushi, guest, naina, luvabhidaya, guest, shrestha, palak, abhirikafan, rukmani, naz, **thank you

**Dayadiva **yea plot mera nahi hey..so yea grat ka title mere hissa ka nahi ek sweet si guriya ko milna cahiye…

**Gd bhaiya **arey confusion starts?acha chalo kuch clr kerne ki koshish ki agey kya kya confusion hey batate rehna..

Aur jinhe bhi poonam di ki stry se se yea concept acha laga srry guys humne yea stry to usse pehle hi plan kiya tha…per..khair poonam di sa acha to mein likh nahi paungi so never compare

**Story:**

Abhijeet just uttered "sirrr" and then becomes totaly silent after hearing the truth.

Daya his own younger brother…Daya?

..ACP sir and Salunkhe seeing him quite glance at each other and ACP sir ask as... "Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(after few minutes in sad smile)- kitni ajeeb baat haina sir...jabh mujhe sab kuch yaad tha...ek parivar tha mere paas jabh bhagvaan ne mujhe mere bhai se nahi milwaya...saamne hote hua bhu dur rakha...(in painful tone) aur aaj jabh mere paas usse dene ke liye siwaye mere apne dard ke ilawa kuch nahi..tabh inhone...(he took a deep sigh and asked something as) Daya ko pata hai sir?

ACP sir nodded while looking at him keenly and said after feeling his silence... "tumhara paas usse dene ke liye ek rishta hai Abhijeet...aur mere khyaal mein rishton se badha toh kuch nahi, haina?"

Abhijeet(low tone)- aur rishte nibhane ki himmat nahi hai mujhme sir...naahi unhe apni hi wajah se kho dene ki... (after few minutes of silence while getting up) aap log chai lenge ya coffee...

ACP sir also while getting up followed by Salunkhe... "filhal toh hum chalte hain Abhijeet...(deep tone) sochna tum.."

Abhijeet(calmly)- yeh faisla mera nahi sir...

ACP sir looked at him in silence

ACP and dr Salunkhe got up Abhijeet also got up but asked "sir per Daya itne din?"

ACP sir signaled him to sit back...

He too sat down

"jab tum logo ki pita ki death hui thi tab tum dono hi kaafi chote they..Daya tab kuch hi mahino ka tha..financial condition tum logo ki thik nahi thi..akele do bacho ko palna kaafi mushkil bhi tha.."

he stopped seeing Abhijeet's eyes..it is having some strange pain..

"ek amir beaulad family ne Daya ko adopt kerna caha tha.."

Abhijeet looked up

"haan..aur tumhari ma raaji bhi hogayi thi..fir kya hua thik se to pata nahi chala per uss amir admi ki biwi chal basi aur fir uss admi ne dusri shaadi kerli..fir unke apne bache hue to un logo ne.."

he sighed..

Abhijeet's eyes is having a fire which made ACP hopeful

"tab adoption ko leke itne legal procedure bhi nahi tha aur khas koi legal steps hua bhi nahi tha..sayed tum logo ma ko andesha bhi nahi tha ki wo jis bache ki vabiysya ke liye apne dil pey patthar rakh rahi hey uss bache ko jamana.."

Abhijeet said in a low tone "isi liye khafa hey na wo?"

ACP and Salunkhe exchanged glances..a smile crept on their lips..their angry young man officer had already turned soft..anyone can feel the tinge of love in his tone..the brotherly love..

ACP sir nodded slightly "sayed wo apne nasib se khafa hey.."

Abhijeet looked down.. "sir aap sab ko yea sab kaise pata chala?"

ACP sir sighed.. "hum ne socha tha tumhare koi rishte dar ki bareme pata lagaynge…to jab tum police academy join kiye they uss waqt ki ek Mr. Chopra tumse milne ate they..purane register se pata chala tha hume…wo tumhare papa ke dost they to hum unse milne gaye.."

**Flashback starts..**

ACP sir dr Salunkhe and Mr. Chopra is sitting at the loungue..

"jab Anirudh yeani Abhijeet ki papa ki death hui tab bhabi dono bache ko leke bahut hi mushkil mey agayi.."

Dr Salunkhe interrupted "dono bache?"

"ha Abhijeet aur Abhishek…Abhishek to 8mahina ka hi tha…hum kuch family friends ne bhabi jee ki naukri ki liye bahut koshish kit hi..taki Anirudh ki naukri yea uss office mey koi aur naukri..per kuch na ho saka..humare haalat bhi kuch khas nahi tha ki hum unke koi kaam asake..aise mey bhabi ki chacheri behen ayi thi states se.."

ACP sir asked "unhone koi help.."

"nahi unki saath samandh kuch itne ache bhi nahi they..per ha usse yea pata chala tha bhabi ko ki usski koi nanan hy jo ek bacha goud lena cahte hey…pata nahi baat kaise agey bari..unhone Abhishek ko unki hawale kerne ki sochi..wo log paise wale they babi ko laga do bache ka na sahi ek ka to achse palan ho sakega.."

Dr Salunkhe asked "aap log ne kuch samjhaya nahi?"

"ha hum sab ne kaha tha ki kaise log honge pata nahi..kal ko ager inke apne bache ajaye to?bhabi jee ko uss aurat ne kuch reports dikhayi thi ki wo kabhie ma nahi ban sakti..to bhabi ne bhi faisla le liya..aur wo log 9mahine ki Abhishek ko leke chale gaye…fir to bhabi ke liye nke jeene ka ek hi sahara reh gaya Abhijeet…"

He took a deep breath…

"fir Abhijeet ki saath bhi yea sab..mein tab apne beti ki woha tha…news se pata chala mujhe sab..socha tha milne jaunga fir socha bacha bekar mey aur pareshan ho jayega…"

"aapko kuch pata hey Abhishek aab kaha hey?"

"nahi sir..bhabi se bhi unka koi contact nahi tha.."

"koi formality hua tha adoption ki waqt?"

"kuch khas nahi..ha wo log sayed desh ki bahar jane wale they to isliye bache ki birth certificate mey affidavit kerne ke liye bhabi ko leke gaye they..aur kuch to.."

**Flashback ends**

ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet who is still sitting with fixed gaze on the centre table but listening carefully

"fir humne municipal ki records check kiye to uss couple ki bareme pata chala..tab unlogo ki bareme information nikalne cahi to pata chala ki uss aurat ki maut ho chuki hey ar dusre shaadi ki bad pehle bache ko..to fir bhi humne confirm kiya kin ka ek hi bacha tha..aur births certificate my unnlogo ne bache ki naam bhi badla tha.."

He stopped noticing Abhijeet's eyes getting watery but Abhijeet composed him well in time..

Dr Salunkhe said in a low voice "ussi naam ko leke humn orphanage mey pata lagaya to unn logo ne uss bache ki sare details diye..hume pata chal gaya ki wo aur koi nahi Daya hi..fir bhi confirm kerne ke liye tum dono ki jo DNA samples record mey hey wo match kerwaya..wo bhi match ho chukka hy.."

Abhijeet tried to speak out but his voice is really hoarse.. "sr fir Daya ko kaise pata chala..aaplogo use.."

"nahi Abhijeet hum to faisla nahi ker parahe they ki kaise bataye aur kise…per Daya ko pata tha ki hum tumhare past ki bareme pata lagayenge..usne puchne ki bhi koshish ki..aur fir..uss din humse Mr. Chopra milne aye they ki kuch pata chala yea to Daya ne sari batein sun li.."

Dr Salunkhe said in a tired tone "kuch kaha to nahi per tab se duty k alawa har baat ko ignore kerta ja raha hey..sayed wo kami use jyada khalne lagi ho.."

Abhijeet didn't reply nor did he look up…

ACP sir got up with "aj taq usne rishte nahi dekhe Abhijeet..sab kuch hote hue bhi.."

Abhijeet looked more down but got up from his seat..

ACP sir moved out followed by Salunkhe who moved out with "haalat ki galti ki saja khud ko mat dena.."

they both moved out and Abhijeet after closing the door felt his eyes getting wet

Abhijeet sat back on the sofa

"Daya..mera bhai..mera apna bhai.."

**"sir pls aap dinner ker lenge na?"**

**"sir meine kal dekha tha aapki dawai khatam ho gaya tha"**

**"sir aap itni raat ko beach pey.."**

**"mein to aksar ata hu sir..wo jab bhi ma ki kami..im srry sir mera wo matlab nahi tha.."**

a silent tear escaped from his eyes "ha ACP sir sahi keh rahe they use rishto ki..per mein kya rishta dunga..mujhe to yea bhi nahi pata ki bhai ka rishta hota kaisa hey..ma ko bahut dard diya meine aab Daya ko..nahi.."

but somewhere he is feeling the urge to move to Daya he cant name the feeling..

He closed his eyes..leaned back on the head rest

**"Abhijeet beta mein tumhari ma..mujhe nahi pehchante tum?"**

**"beta ek bar to ma bula ley"**

**"Abhijeet beta ma sunne ko taras gayi hu mein.."**

he got up with a jerk..

"nahi mein apne bhai ko bhi nahi kho sakta..nahi wo mera bhai hey..mein use aise.."

"per Daya to gunegar manta hey na.."

he was really troubled..his heart his brain was fighting ..

He unknwingly slept on the sofa itself

"_aap mere bare bhai nahi hey..aap ko mein kabhie wo jagah nahi de sakta..mujhe nahi cahiye koi rishta..ma wo ma thi serf aapki..mera koi ma baap nahi hey..koi nahi hey mera.."_

Abhijeet woke up with a jerk..he took some deep breath..

"sapna..sapna tha yea.."

he looks around..morning is dawning..

He got up went to kitchen and drank a glass of water..

"tumne ek junior ki duty had se achi tarike se nibhayi..aab meri bari.."

he turns to his mother's photo "meine ek galti ki..aapko ek bar apna leta to sayed aap..per iss bar nahi..dekhna aapki chote bete ko mein aise kho jane nahi dunga..bahut tarap liya usne rishto ke liye..aab aab mein.."

tears rolled down his eyes..

He brushed them off and moved to get ready fr bureau..

**guys r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**artanish, guest, palak, guest, poonam ,praju, fairy, rai, neha, guest, navya, loveabhi, ,honey, naz, kavel, rukmani, priya, shrestha, duoangel, kkkloveu, abhirikafan **thanks a lot guys

**gd **bhayiya tried to answer all ur queries..itb may look bit odd bt u knw i was nt hvng any idea hw to add those part

**Story:**

he reached the bureau and after parking his bike found Daya was standing in parking lot and talking to someone in extreme tension...Abhijeet who was watching him carefully for sometime moved forwards after seeing him keep his phone down...

"kya baat hai Daya? pareshaan lag rahe ho?"

Daya(hiding his eyes)- kuch nahi sir... he started to move when Abhijeet tried to ask something as...

"kya uss baat ko hi leke pareshaan ho?

Daya(coldly)- kuch bhi nahi sir...

Abhijeet(convincing tone)- Daya...

Daya(irriated)- please sir...main apni problems itne saalon se akele hi solve karte aa raha hun abh bhi kar lunga...aap issme please beechme nahi padhen...

Abhijeet(trying last time)- Daya...main bhai hun tumhara...

Daya(smiling)- shayad aap bhul rahen hain sir ki main ek anath hun aur wahi rahunga...

Daya left from there….

Abhijeet stood there fr some time in total silence,then hearing ACP sir's car..he turned normal and moved to bureau buildingthe whole day passed and ACP sir and Abhijeet himself noticed it well that Daya is avoiding him..

At around 7pm ACP sir ordered all to move to their home and he also moved out..

Sudhakar freddy moved out and asha casually asked "Daya tum to Abhijeet sir ke saath hi.."

Daya suddenly turned rash "kiu mein akela nahi ja sakta.."

asha feels embareesed and is at loss of words..Daya also understood the scenario so utters a low sorry and moves back to his desk..

Abhijeet looked at all this silently and thought it bttr nt to interfare..

Asha left the spot silently..

Both were silently working at their respective desk..Abhijeet wants Daya either to behave as other days or move out cmpletly,he wishes to see his reaction

Daya himself was confused why he is nt moving out..why still after this fuming anger inside he is somewhere caring fr his SENIOR yes he cn care fr the senior he respect..he is angry with his family the brother who got mother's love..may be his part too

Daya looked at the clock its nearly 10..he looks toward Abhijeet who mentally present somewhere else..

Daya made some intenionall noise but Abhijeet was still lost so Daya concentrated on the file open in front of him.

After about half an hour Daya felt someone near his desk..he turned to find Abhijeet silently standing behind him..

He stood up with a jerk "kuch kaam tha sir aapko?"

Abhijeet sighed then nodded in no.. "gher nahi jana?"

"jee sir bas yea file.."

"kal ker lena..mera bike kuch trouble de rahi hey so tum pls mujhe drop ker doge?"

Abhijeet tried to maintain the senior inspector tone but somewhere he himself understood that a strange feeling is overcoming him..

He had alwys felt something fr this lad and now after knowing the truth..

Daya was looking downwards Abhijeet repeated "chor doge?"

Daya nodded "jee sir chaliye.."

they both reached Abhijeet's home in silence..

Abhijeet after getting down from bike tried in an easy voice "ander nahi ayoge?"

"nahi sir gher jana hey.."

"itni bhi jaldi kya hey?"

Daya smiled "jee sir yea bhi sahi hey mere liye vala gher mey kaun intejer kerega anaath jo hu.."

Abhijeet looked up at Daya who was starting his bike..

"bye sir goodnight."

He left..

Abhijeet sighed and entered the house

He promised to himself that he will continue trying…

Next day he went to ACP sir's cabin fr some instruction,when he is coming out ACP sir called from behind "Abhijeet"

"jee sir"

"Daya abhie tak aya nahi ek bar call kerke.."

"sir mein abhie freddy se kehta hu.."

ACP sir was actually trying to knw what's going between them so he sighed "to aab tak…"

Abhijeet completed the sentence "sir thora waqt to cahiye hoga na sir.."

ACP looked at Abhijeet,strangely this one truth had changed him completely..the rough don't care attitude turnd to a soft caring one..he who was alwys angry on all is now understanding and trying to cope up with Daya's harshness..

Abhijeet seeing ACP sir silent said "mein dekhta hu sir."

"nahi rehna do..ajayega."

Abhijeet nods and moved out..

He didn't noticed Daya who was standing behind the cabin door outside..

Here ACP sir called up Salunkhe for some forensic information and after the exchange of professional information ACP sir answered as

"ha pareshan to hona hi hey na..Daya pata nahi kab samjhega.."

…

"humne bhi kab socha tha ki sachai yea hogi? Humne uss bache ka naya naam municipal se pata kiya aur that adopted father ka naam pata chlne per bhi humne socha tha kya?fir infrmer se uss admi ki pata lagane ko kaha tab bhi umidnahi thi ki jise hum itna dhund rahe hey wo itna pass hey..jab uske bad pata laga ki abroad jane ki turant bad wo laut aye..kiiuki uski patni ki death ho chuki thi..aur wo dusra shaadi kerne wala tha aur gher bech dene ki bajase unlogo ki iss bache ki ma mili nahi aur orphanage meydal diya tab jake pura sach pata chala…"

….

"ha daya ki reaction ka kuch andaja to usi din ho gaya tha jab wo bahar se yea sab sunke waisebureau se bahar nikal gaya..gaurds ke register pey bhi koi sign nahi ki…"

….

"ha per Abhijeet ka kya kasur hey isme?wo bekar mey uspe kiu nikal raha hey apna gussa?"

…

"ha sham ko mil batata hu"

Daya move to the main bureau area...he sighed "sab ke liye hi bojh tha mein..extra tha…"

he jerked his head and moved to his desk

**guys r and r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**loveabhi, kavel, poonam, parii5, duo angel, praju, palak, neha guest, gd, naina, guest, shrestha, rai, shenam, artanish, abhidayafan, kkkloveu, priya, rukmani, naz **thanks to all of u

**Story:**

Daya silently moved to his desk..he had thought of taking the days leave but his mind is now too preoccupied with different thoughts..he even cant concentrate on work..

"kasur to mera bhi nahi tha fir mein kiu itne saal se sehta aya.."

"meine kab kaha tha ki mujhe amiri cahiye.."

"unhone aapne bare bête ki achi parvarish ke liye mujhe bech diya..."

"meri kya galti thi?"

"unko kabhie khayal nahi aya ki kaisa hey unka beta..ek bête ki liye itni tarap aur dusra yaad hi nahi aya.."

"mein kisike liye jaruri nahi tha to mujhe kiu jarurat ho kisi ki?"

He didn't noticed that Abhijeet had left for spot and when evening came..

Freddy called him "Daya sir…"

He jerked out "haan.."

"ACP sir ne sabko gher jane ko kaha hey..aap nahi jayenge.."

His eyes moved towards Abhijeet's desk automatically,Freddy noticed it well

"Abhijeet sir aur Sudhakar spot pey gaye they woha se direct gher jayenge..unhone hi kaha ki pehle mein aapko gher vej du.."

Daya stood up "unhe jarurat nahi hey meri fiqar kerne ki.."

He moved out leaving confused Freddy behind..

He found ACP sir and Salunkhe sir speaking to each other..

He thought of asking ACP sir fr a leave and went near them..Daya was on the other side of their car when he heard

"Salunkhe mein yea nahi kehta ki Daya ne kuch saha nahi..per Abhijeet pey kiu nikal raha hey gussa?"

"arey ACP use lag raha hoga na ki Abhijeet ke liye hi uske saath.."

"to yea to bekar ki baat hui na..kal taq jis Abhijeet sir ko itna manta tha iss ek sacchai ki bad.."

"sayed uske dil mey bahut si sawal hey.."

Daya didn't listen anything more..yes his questions are really troubling him..

He started his bike… he is continuously thinking of that and in that state he reaches Abhijeet's house knowing that now the questions he has cannot be answered by this man...but still he forgets all in that state and enters seeing the main door not locked in when sees Abhijeet is sitting in the hall with an old album...

Abhijeet hearing the noises looked up and found Daya standing at the main door..

Although he is looking at him it seems that his fixed stare is somewhere else..

Abhijeet stood up "Daya tum yeaha..iss waqt..kya hua?" Daya looked at him strangely...

Abhijeet after feeling Daya's silence move forward after keeping the album on table "Daya?"

Daya coming out from his trance after that loud call "haan...haan..(looking around) woh main..."

Abhijeet was looking at him with his questioning eyes...

Daya(feeling odd)- kuch nahi...main main chalta hun...

Abhijeet looked at him as he turned around to leave and something he had never planned to came out from his mouth...

Abhijeet- ummm...Daya..(Daya turned around) woh..umm..haan woh ACP sir ne ek file ke liye kaha tha mujhse...(questioning) tum abhie bureau wapas jaaoge kya?

Daya nodded silently...

Abhijeet(again)- tum dedo ge woh file sir ko...shayad urgent hai...warna rehenedo main hi...

Daya(hurriedly)- nahi sir main hi..mera matlab..main woh...woh file lene hi aaya tha...

Abhijeet moving inside while a smile came on his face... "main abhie aaya..tum betho..."

Abhijeet moved inside while Daya stood there for sometime in silence when his eyes fell on that album Abhijeet was looking at when he entered...

he moved forward and softly picked up the album and started looking at the pictures inside...

there were so many pics of Abhijeet's childhood...

his parents...or their parents holding Abhijeet in their arms...kissing him...cuddling him...moments of happiness...festivals they spent together over the years...

later his mother..and Abhijeet's photo..no where he can find himself

a painful tear silently slipped down Daya's eyes unknown of the presence of somebody else in their too...

Abhijeet was standing at the room door noticing tears in Daya's eyes Abhijeet was looking at Daya with his wet eyes...he realised he will never be able to feel that pain from which Daya went through in his early childhood...he realised he never deserved that love he got from his mother...what had he returned to her? nothing...may be Daya was the one she should have chosen...was it even really a choice? wasn't he just a mistake...

Daya spread his hand over a photograph as a tear slipped down his eye...he was smiling unknowingly seeing that love he never experienced...Abhijeet felt more guilty...a whisper came out from his mouth as... "i am sorry Daya..."

Daya looked towards him, he had already sensed his presence but his heart was too engrossed in these lovely relations...he too whsipered in a teasing tone while turning back to leave... "kiss liye sir? issliye ki aapki maa ne mujhe woh pyaar nahi diya aur chodh diya akele marne ke liye...ya phir issliye ki aap woh pyaar paa kar bhi uss pyaar ki raksha nahi kar paaye?sir zindagi aur rishton ka sach kuch bharosa nahi...aaj aapki ma ussi bete ke wajah se yahan nahi jisse unhone uss samaye mujhe dhukrakar apnaya tha.."

He smiled "per aap srry mat kahiye mujse..mein to bas wo waqt dhund raha tha sir…" (teasing tone) "haan sir wo waqt jabh aapke maa ne mujhe kisi daulat wale ko saunp diya tha..aur kabhie mur ke dekhi nahi"

Daya left the place keping back the album on the table while Abhijeet stood stunned at his place...

He didn't looked back at the album and went back to his room..to spend another sleepless night.

**guys r and r**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**kkkloveu, rai, praju, bint di, bindiyaabhi, sheenam, naz, priya, palak, kasaf, guest, rukmani, neha, navya, guest, artanish, poonam, loveabhi **thank you

****gd,**** no dada nw im cmfrtble... thora time kam mila tha so shrt tha chap

**kavel,** mein daant dungi palak ko

thanks to all of u

this will again be a shrt chappy...

wo kya hey na mummy gher pey nahi hey behen ki exams hey mujhe ofc gher dono dekhna hota hey so...

**Story:**

Next day Abhijeet and ACP is waiting in bureau late at night fr Daya to return after meeting with his informer...

It's getting late...both are impatient...

ACP tries "Abhijeet kaafi raat ho chuki hey tum gher.."

Just then Daya enters...

He reports ACP all the progress and ACP after discussion ordered both of his officers to leave fr home and himself moves out...

Daya was arranging things on his desk when Abhijeet noticed Daya's shirt sleeve getting wet with red fluid

Abhi comes forward

"Daya tumhe chot lagi hey"

"Ha sir choti si chot hey..."

Daya concentrate more on his desk...

"Per Daya dressing to kerwalo..."

"sir yea to choti sic hot hey mujhe to badi choto ki adat hey.."

Abhijeet feels the sting but ignores with a strict tone as "khoon beh raha hey..khoon ko to rok lo.."

"ha sir khoon.." he looks towards Abhijeet "bas khoon hi to hey sir benam khoon.."

He moves out silently..

Abhijeet looked at the spot of his exist..

Daya started his bike he moves to his house

"mujhe pehli bar chot nahi laga sir…bachpan se najane kitni chot lagi hey..

Koi nahi tha sir tab..ek bar puchne ke liye ki dard to nahi hey…koi bhai tab nahi tha jo mere liye kisi se lare…

Sir aapki galti nahi hey sir dosh to mere qismat ki hey..aap mujhe bhai ki tarah treat mat kijiye sir..nafrat hoti hey inn rishto se bemani si rishto se.."

He was about to reach his home when his phone rang..

It was a call from his informer asking him to come to an address fr the latest information he needed..

Daya agrees..

He disconnected the call and found ACP sir' call waiting..he calls him up..they did some case discussion and then disconnected the call..

He silences the cell and drove to the given address…

Daya enters the house his informer had asked him to and as soon he does so the door is closed from outside...he tries to open it but he can't, he sees around now the room is completely in dark..

He tries to find the switch…he takes two three steps ahead and stumbles upon something…

He falls down his hand touches something…he spreads the hand slowly around..something sticky..warm..

He tries to get up..but slipped..he pulled out his mobile and focused its screen light in front..

finds a girl lying on bed...she was dead..he is holding the knife…

he got up with a jerk.. ... Daya in extreme panic just dials the 1st number he had on list and utters to the person to come there immediately...he even didn't know who it is he guessed it to be ACP sir bcz he remembered speaking with ACP sir last

"sir aap aap jaldise ajaye sir pls…yeaha…" he delivered the address and

The phone too got disconnected…'

He looks at the phone battery gone..

Not a single light coming in..

He is a CID inspector but now his mind is not working…

He sat down on the floor itself…

After some moments he heard a glass crashing sound…

He stood up…

He looks around found Abhijeet climbind down the window…

He came in…

Daya was looking at Abhijeet shockingly..Abhijeet had brought a torch with him he looks around and switches on the light he sees the scenario and Daya's panicked state.

"kya hua?laash dekh k itna ghabra kiu gaye.."

"yea abhie abhie dam tori hey.."

Abhijeet scowled

Daya continues "meine yea khanjer bhi hath lagaya….sir yea mein.."

Abhijeet sighed…checked the girl.. "hmm kuch hi der hue iski maut ko…tum yeahi kaise aye?"

"mere informer ne bulaya tha…"

And he explains the whole matter..

Abhijeet looks up "tum niklo yeaha se.."

"sirrr?"

"meine kaha niklo yeaha se.."

"nahi sir mein aise kaise…"

"Daya it's an order..jao tum.."

"sir mein yea order nahi manunga…nahi sir"

Abhijeet looks at Daya.. he felt proud fr his brother…

But no he have to send him…

"acha kya karoge yeahi rehke?yea informer ki kahani sunaoge sab ko..sab yakin ker lenge?sabut pey kaam hota hey yeaha samjhe tum.."

"per sir aap.."

"mere finger prints hey chaku pey?"

"sir per.."

Abhijeet jerks his head he deCIDes to lie "meine ACP sir ko bata k aya hu to meri fiaqar choro tum jao aab…"

Daya looks ata Abhijeet once more..Abhijeet says in a soft tone "please Daya..bhai to mante nahi senior per to bharosa ker sakte ho na?uski to kabil hu?"

Daya looks down..and moves towards the window..

Abhijeet calls from behind..

**guys r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**kkkloveu, ****guest, guest, rukmani, neha, abhidayafan, guest, artanish, poonam, loveabhi ,rajvigirl, ****gd, naina, shrestha, ** **bindiyaabhi, kavel, callie, ** palak, **praju, **riya,, kasaf, ********

**naz, **rai, ****kaha gayi aap dono?missing ur review

thanks to all of u

**story:**

Daya looks down..and moves towards the window..

Abhijeet calls from behind..

"Daya.." and hand over the purse which has fallen there

"tumhara wallet…aur sidhe gher jana…aur jab tak mein na contact karu mujse koi contact nahi thik hey?aur ha aj ki raat ki yea batein yeahi khatam..jao aab.."

Daya looks towards the body "sir aapne ACP sir ko…"

"daya jao aab..kaha na meine"

Daya at the moment cant think logically he can feel a trap forming against him…

Daya climbs the window looks back Abhijeet who nods..

Daya moves out..

Abhijeet turns brought out his handkerchief…

"Daya ne knob to touch kiya hee hoga.." he wipes the knob..

"who no khanjer.."

Abhijeet moves forward and picks up the knife and trying to wipe out the fingerprints when the door is opened and many other people enter inside..

Abhijeet can easily recognize on of them,he is an IB officer…Shyam

Shyam looked at Abhijeet and the body..then teased "Ahha senior inspector Abhijeet to ajkal yea sab ker rahe hey…"Abhijeet is a bit confused why IB officials are here..

"aap log…"

"to hum kya aapke permission se ayenge?" then hissed "humare undercover officers ki qatil karoge aur hume pata nahi chalega?"

Abhijeet with a jerk looked at the girl.. "undercover officer?"

"arey bah aap to bahut bhole ho.." Shyam is moving around the room when speaking al this..one other man came forward and took the knife from Abhijeet's hand.. Abhijeet let out a sigh of relief,he had already removed all the fingerprints…

Another is examining the body..

Shyam suddenly turned to Abhijeet "yeaha aur kaun tha.."

For a moment Abhijeet felt an untold fear but next moment he looked back in Shyam's eyes "koi nahi…"

"to fir yea yea khirki tor ke kya asmaan dekh rahe they?"

"nahi..darwaje se nikal nahi sakta tha to khirki se nikalne ki sochi…fir yaad aya glti se khanjer mey finger print hey to wapas agaya…"

"galti se?"

"ha..meine ise nahi mara..mujhe yeahi ek informer ne bulaya tha..aya to dekha yea aise pari hey,galti se haat lag gaya..fir khayal aya fas sakta hu to socha nikal k team ko infrm karu.."

"kahani achi hey..infrmer ka number doge.."

Abhijeet's thought ran "Daya ki kaunsi infrmr yea to ahi pata aur ager pata bhi hota to wo to wapas Daya ko phasa dega..nahi.."

He said aloud "nahi wo informer pey mujhe bharosa hey use sayed galat information mila tha aur waise bhi wo undergrond ho chukka hoga.."

"meine suna tha aapka dimaag kisi bhi haalat mey tej chalta hey dekh bhi liya..per srry fayda nahi hua..chalo.."

He pushed him out to the IB vehicle

And ordered others "filal yea baat press se chupi rahe..aur ACP pradyuman ko office bulao.."

Abhijeet got a relief "thank god press ko nahi pata chalega to Daya ko details nahi pata chalega..aur ACP sir se to baat kerni hi hogi..warna Daya ugal dega sab…"

They moved to the IB office

Daya came to his home his mind is still blocked..

Suddenly he realized the scenario.. "sir ager ACP sir ko kehte to sir on duty ki mode mey ate..wase nahi…sir ne khud ko…nahi Munaa ko to dhund na hi hoga.."

Daya is trying every way to find out that informer in every possible way...

He has involved all other informers for the job...he is pacing up and down in his room...

"kuch bhi kerke mujhe uss Munna ka pata lagana hi hoga..warna Abhijeet sir..nahi sir phas jayenge..mujhe woha se ana hi nahi cahiye tha..kya ho gaya tha mujhe kiu agaya mein.."

He sat on the sofa..

"ager Munna na mile to?ha fir mein jake keh dunga khoon meine kiya..mein sir ko kuch nahi hone dunga…ager sabot na juta pau to mein hi jaunga...sir ko kuch nahi hone denga..nahi..wo_ bhai hey mera.._.."

He stopped "bhai…per mein to unhe bhai…nahi senior to hey na wo.."

His heart answered_ "senior?koi senior junior ke liye khud ko phasa lete hey…"_

He tried to suppress the voice "ha wo man sakte hey mein nahi manta unhe bhai…"

_"acha fir kiu le liye unka ahsan?kiu chale aye unpe bharosa ker ke?kiu soch liya ki wo kuch bhi kerlenge per tumhe bacha lenge?bhai nahi mante to kahi na kahi kiu unki bareme sochte ho?"_

"mere wajase unki saath wo hatsa hua..to mein..per nahi hey wo mere bhai..koi nahi hey mera…anaath hu mein..bas anaath.."

_"fir aj taq kiu dhunde rah eek rishta?aur galti unki hey jo tumhari ma ne tumhe kisi aur ko saunp diya?"_

"nahi to galti meri hey?"

_"nahi sayed haalat ki t hi..haa kuch had taq ma pey naraz ho sakte ho..per Abhijet sir pey kiu?"_

"mein naraj nahi hu unse..per itne saal ki wo sare dard kaise vul jau?ma ne kabhie mujhe yaad bhi nahi kiya hoga…wo to serf apne ek hi bête ki bareme socha..unke liye to sayed mein mar hi chukka tha"

_"sayed tum unke hisab se ache jindegi bit arahe they..aur jab tum unse mile uski ek bête ne khud ko bhi bhul chukka tha..ek ma shabd sunne ke liye tarap rahi thi wo..yaad hey wo labz kaun daya..ager wo tumhe itna dard de sakta hey to ek ma ke liye wo kya tha.."_

Daya felt tears over his cheeks,he didn't understand what to name his anger he complained like a child "mein hota to unhe itna tarapna nahi perta na..rehta na uske pass uska beta…"

His conscious mind taunted him_ "hote?sayed unki halat tha hi nahi do bête ko palne ki..jinda rakhne ki..ek aise aurat jisne ek bête ki achi parwarish ki soch use apne se dur kerdi..ma hoke bhi uss bache se ma na sun payi..dusre ne bhi tumhari galti se unhe vul gaya use kadghare mey khare krr rahe ho tum?"_

"ha..bahut sawal hey..kisse puchu mein..kisse…"

_"khud se ek sawal pucho…sacvh mey ek pal ke liye bhi apne bare bhai ke liye dil mey kuch nahi aya..Abhijeet sir ke liye nahi..bare bhai ke liye.."_

Daya closed his eyes… "pata nahi mein kabhie inn rishto ko samajh bhi paunga yea nahi..per mein unhe kuch hone nahi dunga..kuch nahi..mewin naraj hu..galat hu sahi hu..jo bhi..mein dekhunga wo..per unhe apne jagah phasa nahi sakta mein…"

He called to someone

"kuch pata chala Munna ki bareme?"

He got his answer and moved out..

.

.

On the other side the IB session started..but Abhijeet was fixed in his point..ACP after lots of request got the special permission of meeting Abhijeet alone..

"Abhijeet kya hey yea sab.."

Abhijeet smiled..his body already bearing signs of the interrogation "sir meine sach mey khoon nahi kiya.."

"wo to pata hey mujhe per tum apne informer ki naam bata kiu nahi rahe ho?"

"sir koi informer hey hi nahi.."

"Abhijeet..tum kahi kisi ko bachane ki koshish to…"

Abhijeet was silently looking at ACP… "kahi daya ne to yea.."

Abhijeet instantly shook his head with "nahi sir daya ne kuch nahi kiya..wo buri tarah phasa hua hey..aap pls.."

ACP sir cut him with "to tum use nikalke khud phas gaye?"

"sir Daya ko uski kisi informer ne trap kerne ke liye woha bulaya tha…wo jab woha pahucha to..

He explains the whole matter..and ended with

"wo bahut ghabra gaya tha..thik se soch bhi nahi pata..face nahi ker pata to meine use woha se hata diya…"

"aur khud ko phasa liya..Abhijeet tumne jo kiya wo bewakufi hey…Daya to trapped tha per tum…"

"sir pls…meine kuch kiya nahi to mein bach hi jaunga..per sir aap Daya ko invlve mat kijiyega sir.."

His arrogant tone is back ACP sir knows he can't handle this arrogant officer

But tried "daya ne bhi to nahi kiya tha..tum itni intelligent hoke vaise kaise…"

"sir pls…kabhie rishte to nibha nahi paya sir..mauka mila hey ek farz nibhane ka..sir aap daya ko filal kuch mat kehiega bas thori puchtach..mein thgik hu sir.."

ACP sir scanned him, a bruise on his forehead and some blood drops on his shirt..looking so pale overnight…

Abhijeet hid his eyes from those hawk eyes

"thik ho?"

"jee sir.."

ACP sighed "Daya kaha hey?"

"kaha to tha gher jane ko..pata nahi.."

"wo bhi chup nahi baithega…(he calmed down) khair chinta mat karo..kuch nahi hoga..tum nikal hi jaoge iss sab se.."

Abhijeet nodded "sir aap dekhna wo kahi khud ko.."

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked down "sir ma ki liye beta to na ban paya ek bar bhai to ban jau..vale hi wo mujhe kabhie maaf na kare per wo thik to rehega na sir..."

ACP sir can feel the tears in his voice..but he can't console him..time up fr meeting..he moved out assuring that he will come again next morning…

after ACP sir moves out abhijeet closes his eyes "jab ma ne wo kadam uthaya tha tab to mere bas mey kuch nahi tha pr aab hey.."

**guys r and r**

**gd bhaiya a special thanks to u...u knw why...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

Thanks fr the review guys..

**guest, kavel, rai, bindiyaabhi, AS anjaana, guest, praju, palak, artanish, neha, kashaf, abhirikafan, kkkloveu, guest, naz, khushi, rukmani, loveabhi, naina, Abhidayafan**

**gd **bhaiya wo dimaag se nikal gaya golden era spcl wo call of inspectrAbhijeet

**story:**

.next morning Daya came in rushing to the bureau..he nearly clashed with ACP sir in the parking lot who is moving in a hurry "sir sir aap se bahut jaruri baat kerni thi.."

"Daya please aab.."

His phone rang again..

"ha ha ata hu abhie.."

He moved to his car..

Daya ran towards him with "sir sir please..Munna ki pata chal chukka hey.."

ACP sir turned "good..use leke IB office pahucho jaldi..unn logo ne jaldi mey bulaya mujhe to.."

"sir Munna to Sudhakar ki saath.."

"to use kehe do lane ki liye..aur tum chalo aab"

.

.

.

They entered the IB office..

ACP sir explained th whole matter..Munna is frced to confess…he tricked Daya in a trap which was set up by some gang members who wanted to accuse Daya of a serious charge...

... the girl was an IB officer and she was on mission...they did ek teer se do shikar in this way…

After clearing all these ACP sir asked IB chief "to sir aab hum humare officer ko.."

"ACP Pradyuman..wo..actually..hum ne jis bajase aaj aapko bulaya tha..ur officer is admitted to hospital.."

Daya panicked "kiu kya hua unhe?wo thik to hey.."

ACP sir said "kya hua sr?"

"actually Pradyuman.. wo humare offcers bas yea dekh rahe they ki kahi Abhijeet ki past se kuch related to nahi…to usi puchtach k beech Abhijet behosh ho gaya to use admit kiya gaya.."

ACP looked towards Daya who is looking down trying to suppress hs flood of emotions..

They all lt fr hospital.

they reached hospital and found Abhijeet unconsious..

ACP sir entered the room follwed by Freddy Sudhakar and lastly Daya.

Sudhakar had tthe quostion till nw in his mind,he asked "sir Abhijeet sir woha kaise pahuche aur unhone aisa kiu kaha ki woha serf wohi they..matlab Daya ne kuch kiya nahi tha to aise bhi to use bachaya ja sakta tha.."

ACP sir looked twrds Daya who is looking downwards..his mind told "jan apno pey musibat ati hey to yea CID dimaag kaam nahi kerta.."

he said aloud "Daya ki infrmer ki chaal ko nakam kerne ki sochi thi.."

he himself understood his answer is nt satisfactory but he also knws Sudhakar can nvr cross question his answer

the dctr came in fr checking..

ACP sir asked "dctr koi ghabrane wali baat to.."

"nahi sir actually inki memory part abhie bhi bahut weak hey uspe presure perne ki bajase aur high stress ke liye yea behosh ho gaye they..unhe bich mey hosh bhi aya tha per kaafi high BP hone ke karan humne unhe sedative deke sula diya..kabhie bhi hosh me asakte hey aab"

the dctr left aftr assuring them and ACP sir also got a call from IB about the main culprit..

After disconecting the call ACP sir found Daya missing from spot "yea Daya kaha gaya.."

Freddy answered "abhie to yeahi they dctr ki baat ki bad achanaq bahar chale gaye.."

ACP sir sighed "acha Freddy Sudhakar tum dono bureau jao..asha samhal rahi hey koi case ajayega to problem..mujhe bhi IB office jana hoga.."

Freddy in a bit perplexed tone "per yeaha Abhijeet sir akele.."

ACP sir nodded "yeahi to dekhna hey..chalo niklo tumlog.."

and he too moved out..

Daya was standing in the furthermore corner of the verandah..look at all of them going.. ACP moved near him with "soch lena daya kisse milna hey kiske liye itna pareshan ho ek sdenior ke liye yea…"

He patted daya's shoulder and left the spot

He waited fr few minutes then slowly made his way to Abhijeet's room

he was looking towards the lying figure and sat down on the nearby tool..

He remembered the day when he first get to know this man

**"aur yea hey senior inspector Abhijeet jinki under tumhari further training hogi.."**

the scoldings

**"nishana dummy ki ghutne ki neeche lagana tha ghutno per nahi.."**

**"file works dekh te hi muh kiu bana lete ho?"**

**"meine kaam complete kerne ke liye kaha iska matlab yea nahi raat var bureau mey hi ruk jao..gher jao apna.."**

those care

**"arey kal hi to chutti liye to bukhar ke liye aj hi chale aye ek din gher mey rehte to shaqal kharab nahi ho jati.."**

**"lunch hour mey juniors ka kaam kerna mujhe pasand nahi..move.."**

then the inCIDent

**"kaun hey aaplog..mein mein kaun hu..aaaplog.."**

still that scene brings a shiver in his body..

Then the rash helplessness

**"nahi ata yaad kya karu mein..nahi ata..koi kehta hey mein uski beta hu aap kehte hey mein senior inspector hu per mujhe nahi pata mein kaun hu..kaun hu mein kaun.."**

Daya closes his eyes..

The day he heard the truth

**"ha mr. Chopra hume Abhishek ki bareme pata chal chuka hey..aab to uska naam bhi badal gaya hey.."**

**"kya naam hey aab uska kaisa hey wo?"**

**"thik hey per sayed khush nahi..wo bhi ek CID officer hey.."**

**"acha..kaha hey?"**

**"isi mumbai mey..aapne news mey jab Abhijeet ki bareme suna tab sub inspector Daya ke bareme suna hoga?"**

**"jee haan..per aap.."**

**"wohi hey Abhijeet ka chota bhai aur aapke dost ka chota beta.."**

**Daya had literelly ran out that day from bureau..the guard had infrmed ACP sir but he didsnt received any of his calls and literelly boycout calling Abhijeet. He knew Abhijeet was in leave fr two days but neither called nor visited him..**

He knows every moment Abhijeet would have waited fr him,even he called him but he had switched off his cell

he is feeling restless now,he has so many things to tell,so many things to be apoligise fr..'

he look towards abhijeet but he felt again those questions arise..but this time he felt he have the answer..

**guys r and r**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note :**

I knw the last chap was really worst..srry…

I think this chap will more or less satisfy u…

**Gd bhaiya, praju, diya, palak, kavel, rai, AS Anjaana, Abhidayafan, Abhirikafan, neha, artanish, naz, guest, kashaf, rukmani, loveabhi ** thank you..

**story:**

Daya sighed looked at Abhijeet's face..once he had respected this person the most and after knowing the truth he.. "ijjat to dur battemeje kerta raha mein"

he looks down..

Some old memory came flashing up

**some kids of 6-7years are playing suddenly two of them starts fighting on a small matter and the healthy one pushed the other a bit hard**

**the child falls dwn on the ground and gets hurt..**

**A boy of about 13yrs come frwrd and box the ear of the kid who pushed**

**"yay tune ise dhakka kiu diya?"**

**"isne mujse ball kiu chin liya?"**

**"to tu ise dhakka marega ager sar fat jata to?"**

**"mere dost ko meine dhakka diya choro tum.."**

**the boy pushed the kid after leaving his ear "yea mera bhai hey..mera chota bhai..aur ise koi kuch kahega to mein use nahi chorunga.."**

**the kid has already fallen dwn have tears in his eyes.. "mera koi bare bhai nahi hey na..hota to wo bhi isse larta..mere liye" he thought**

Daya looked at Abhijeet remembered

**"tum niklo yeaha se..jao niklo.."**

"aap to serf lare nahi khud ko hi..mere liye.."

he sighed..and closed his eyes

His mind went back again to the orphanage days

**he and his best friend was punished that they will nt get dinner that day..**

**They were in a room upstairs looking down..**

**His friend has an elder brother they used to call him Monty bhaiya who was sitting at dinner..**

**After the dinner is served Monty hid little sabji wrapped in a roti in his pocket. After dinner he came to their room and handed the roti to his brother**

**"bhaiya aapne serf ek roti khai?"**

**"to kya hua?tu bhi ek khale ho jayega..chota bhai ne nahi khaya to pet kaise varta mera?"**

**he is also in the room lying with closed eyes..they took him as sleeping**

**his friend asked "Daya bhi to bhukha hey use.."**

**"arey wo to so bhi gaya tu khale..tujhe bhukha pet neend nahi ati na?jaldi se khale masterjee ajayenge.."**

Daya opened his eyes..he remembered the day

**he had not taken lunch due to busy shedule..Abhijeet didnt have much work to do but still skiped the lunch..later in the evening ACP sir ordered Daya to go and have his food and Daya when leaving heard ACP telling Abhijeet "aab khush?vej diya khane ko..aab to kha lo tum bhi jake..isi liye to baithe they.."**

that day he felt anger on Abhijeet but today he is feeling different..

"mujhe gussa hi itna carah hua tha ki mujhe aapki care dekh k aur bhi irritating lagta tha.."

he tries to get up but that gave a jerk to his injured hand and he remembered

**in his college days he had got a roommate who had a younger brother at home..**

**One day he listened their conversation on phone "bacha chot lagi hey to dressing to kerwani thi na..kiu nahi kiya..bahut buri baat..aapko chot lagti hey to aapki bhaiya ko bhi to dard hota hey na..aur aapki awaj se lag raha hey daant pari hey aapko.."**

he smiles remembering Abhijeet's

**"kya baat hey Daya pareshan ho..usi baat ko leke pareshan ho?"**

**"mein bhai hu tumhara.."**

**"arey dressing to kerwa lo khoon nikal raha hey"**

Daya closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tear from falling but he failed..the tears rolled down..

"im srry..mein aap pey gussa dikhata raha..per galti kya thi aapki..ma ne aapko apnaya mujhe dhukkara to isme aap kya kerte?jalan hoti thi mujhe aapse..ha jealous..per asal mey to mein hi kabil nahi hu inn rishto ka..kitna swarthy hu..aap mujhe bachane ke liye khud ko musibat mey dal diya aur mein aapko phasa ke vag gaya.."

he sobbed in low voice "aap ne bhai hone ka farz nibhaya per meine?aj ager aapse haq mangu to sab yeahi kehenge na ki mein swarthy..haan sahi to hey..mujhe nahi cahiye koi bhi bhai.."

he got up turned to leave but then again turned and said in a deep tone "im sorry mujhe maaf ker dena..sorry..bh..bhai...bhaiya.."

he turned but stopped with a soothing voice "Daya.."

he didnt turned..he was busy wiping his tears with "arey aap uth gaye mein dctr ko.."

"fir se ek bar bulaoge pls.."

Daya hunged down his head "kya sir?"

"please.."

the tone is really earnest..

Daya turned..Abhijeet is looking at him with teary eyes..

Senior inspector Abhijeet and teary..he even didnt cried a bit when he lost himself..but now he is crying after getting something..

Daya is still standing in his place looking at Abhijeet..he is feeling an urge to cry out loud..Abhijeet sat up on the bed with difficulty..Daya hurried near to help him..Abhijeet after sitting said "bas ek bar..bulaoge?"

Daya hid his eyes he just wish to call loudly but something is stopping him..he just wished to hid himself vanish from the scene..he cant meet the hopefull eyes of Abhijeet

Abhijeet sighed and leaned back his head with a very low "sorry"

Daya found back his voice "nahi aap please.."

"its ok Daya..jao dctr ko bula lo..mujhe nikalna hey yeaha se.."

Daya slowely made his way to the door..but stopped at the door turned back

Abhijeet is leaning at the backrest with closed eyes..he is looking so tired..

A whisper came up his mouth "bhaiya.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and sat straight a teary smile lit up his face.. he was looking at daya and in happiness asked again... "phirse please..."

daya now left the room in embarrassed smile with a murmur... "bulwa toh aise rahen hain jaise I love you bol rahan hun.."

both the hearts right now were enjoying a pure sooth, a pure happiness of getting back something precious...both the beautiful smiles were so broad and lively...though the eyes were wet but it was clear that these were the tears of happiness...

abhijeet again attached his head back to head rest with a smile, this memory he wanted to live... "bhaiya..." he closed his eyes feeling that sooth around him..

Daya was moving with his smile illuminating the corridors, his mind stuck where he saw that pure smile appear on that face, he felt he had finally got a relation...a relation which smiled when it was recognized... daya frgot all those bariers of years..the anger..humiliations he faced..he remembered his urge to posses a relation..his cry fr someone who wl love him unconditionally...

he didn't knew why, but he changed his course and simply walked back to the ward...

he entered in, abhijeet realizing someone's presence around opened his eyes and seeing daya alone asked...

"aarey doctor.."

daya looked at him and then turned again embarrassed and said.. "hmmm...woh sorry sir...main abhi..."

abhijeet(softly)- betho...

daya(turning back confused)- sir...

abhijeet(again)- betho yahan...

daya moved forward and sat on stool beside abhijeet, he was looking down while abhijeet was looking at him easily feeling that daya was fighting with his inner self now... he simply asked... "abh bhi gussa ho?"

Daya looked at him in jerk, his eyes turned teary as he whispered... "nahi..nahi sir..."

Abhijeet(sad tone)- phir bhi sir?

He cn feel Daya can cry out any moment..he expressed his thnks with a loving call "Daya.."

daya looked down as some tears slipped down and in next moment he was inside two secure arms...he was in the secure shell of his brother of his only relation... he need to say so many things..but…

he cried out loud hiding in the hug..first time he felt a secure shell around him while expressing his emotions Daya frgot all those bariers of years..the anger..humiliations he faced..he remembered his urge to posses a relation..his cry fr someone who wl love him unconditionally

Abhijeet also dnt remember this sooth ever before..he felt he had got a reason to live and fight all the odds coming his way..he had to come back to life..

He slowly patted Daya's back "aab aab kiu ro rahe ho?"

"im sorry..meine bina bajah aap se bahut batemiji ki"

"per mujhe bahut acha laga.."

Daya seperated with a confused "jee?"

"tum ager serf senior samjhte mujhe to kabhie gussa nahi dikhate..tana nahi marte..tum kahi na kahi ek bhai ka haq jatane lage they.."

Daya looked down he still had tears..

Abhijeet then remembered about the case "Daya uss case ka kya hua?"

Daya sighed "aap bekasur sabit ho chuke hey.."

Abhijeet continued looking at him he explained the whole..

"uss Munna ko mere are k infrmr ne ek high class bar mey dekha tha,woha jake pata chala wo uss bar I hi ek larki ki saath kahi gaya hey,meine Sudhakar se baat ki kiuki wo area uski informer ka tha aur fir hum ne…usne cnfess bhi ker liya…"

And ended with "aap ko aisa nahi kerna tha..aur mujhe bhi woha se ana nahi cahiye tha..per call aap ki pass kaise?"

"meine tumhe call kiya tha tumne receive nahi kiya to mera number list mey agaya"

"mujhe aise jana naqhi cahiye tha"

Abhijeet ignored with "acha aab jao dctr ko batao..aur ACP sir se baat ker lo..sir bhi pareshan honge.."

Daya nodded he got up and then asked "IB walo ne bahut torture kiya na?"

Abhijeet smiled sadly.

He remembered IB men wanting to take out everything from him had forced him to think on so many tracks, had tried to take out his past too and in that session how he had got really severe headaches...

**"batayiye kya dushani thi aapki humare officer se?aap use jante bhi nahi to gaye kiu they woha?"**

**"informer ka naam bata nahi sakte yea koi informer tha hi nahi?"**

**"wo to aapko yaad nahi apne pehle kabhie ise jante they yea nahi..band kar yea sab vulne ki natakk.."**

**…..**

"nahi wo to bus yea sarr dard.."

Daya left silently..Abhijeet said from behind "aab tension mat lo..bilkul thik hu mein…"

Daya smiled "dctr se discharge ki baat ker leta hu.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes thanking the god after long he thanked him..

"ma aapki ek qadam se bahut dard saha hey aapke chote bete ne..mein wo sab bhula dunga ma sab.."

he promised himself to make their life full of happiness everymoment

**A/n: **guys pls review…

Hope overall ya stry aapko pasand ayi hogi?i knw many flaws are there..but still?


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note :**

**readers demanded one more chap of this stry but as i said it will be tough to cover all points in one chapter..a new starting of relation is nt so easy so it may take one more chap..hope no one will mind**

**bindiyaabhi, AS Anjaana, pari, duo angel, bhumi, poonam di, rai, gd bhaiya, kavel, guest, neha, palak, rukmani, kkkloveu, naz, guest, kashaf, naina, loveabhi, butterfly, guest, Abhidayafan, shrestha **thank you very much...

**Stry:**

Doctor checked Abhijeet and then turned towards Daya with...

"he is absolutely fine now...you just need to take care that he is not over exerting himself (to Abhijeet) i'll suggest you rest for a few days sir...your brain needs it.."

Daya who was angry on Abhijeet's decision and on his new discovery that Abhijeet lied to him regarding ACP sir murmured in tough tone..

"pure din ghodhe ki tarah joh daudta hai innka dimaagh toh thakna toh haihi.."

Abhijeet gave Daya a tough look though he felt like smiling on that sweet caring comment while doctor left with... "anyways you can take him home now..."

Daya turned towards Abhijeet in same anger and said... "jaaiye sir aap tayaar hojayen...phir main aapko ghar chod deta hun..."

Abhijeet trying to reason himself... "Daya mujhe kya pata tha wahan woh sabh..."

Daya gave him a tough look while Abhijeet now moved to washroom to change with... "pata nhai tha bhai aise gussa hote hain..." he shrugged trying to fit in as bro...

Daya however once again recalled his conversation with ACP sir a few minutes back while he had went to see the doctor...

**Daya(in happy tone)- sir Abhijeet sir ko hosh aagaya hai...**

**ACP sir(feeling his happiness)- arre yeh toh bahot acha hai Daya...theek haina woh?**

**Daya- jee sir..(in hesitant tone) sir...**

**ACP sir- kya baat hai Daya..kuch puchna hai tumhe?**

**Daya now asked him a question whcih was nagging him badly...**

**Daya.. "sir woh...sir jabh Abhijeet sir aapko batake aaye the toh aape yeh baat IB ke saame kyu nahi rakhi..."**

**ACP sir(cofused)- kya keh rahe ho Daya...ahijeet mujhe kya batake aaya tha...**

**now Daya easily got that ahijeet lied to him so kept the phone with...**

**"nahi sir kuch nahi...aise hi.."**

**ACP sir kept his phone down in cofusion but soon a smile came on his lips as he realised somethig so murmur... "aaj ahijeet ko toh pehli baar chote bhai se daat padegi lagta hai...(in smiley toe) acha hai..."**

Daya was still thinking those when Abhijeet came out after freshening up and said "chale?"

Daya looked at him and signaled him to move..

Abhijeet on the way initiated "gussa ho?"

"aapne jhuth kiu kaha?"

"warna tum man nahi rehte na.."

"to aap api baat manwane ke liye jhuth bhi bolenge?"

Abhijeet got busy in looking at the road… Daya continued "ager Munna nahi milta to?"

Abhijeet turned to him with "mujhe apni bhai pey pura bharosa tha…"

Daya turned to him and then silently concentrate back on the road…

Daya drove to Abhijeet house and moved inside..

"sii…mera matlab.." he is still hesitant to call the name of the relation..

"Daya..jo dil kare wohi bulao..mein intejar ker lunga.." Abhijeet answered in really calm voice..

Daya managed a smil "wo mein keh raha tha aap baithiye..mein paani lata hu.."

Abhijeet sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes,he is still feeling slight pain in his head…

Day came out of the kitchen with water and sudeenly his eyes fall on their mother's photo…

He unintentionally kept staring at it..

Abhijeet feeling someone in the room opened his eyes and looked up..he got up came nar Daya and lightly pressed his shouldr Daya didn't turned but said in a dreamy tone "ma mujhe pehchan bhi nahi payi na?tab ager ek bar pecha leti to mein bahut sikayet kerta…bahut jid kerta…"

Abhijeet said in a very soft and slow tone "aab karlo mujse…"

Daya snapped out of his dream world..

"sir aap..wo mein…"

Abhijeet smiled lightly…

Daya loked down…

Abhijeet patted lightly on his shoulder.. "baitho.."

They both sat down..Abhijeet after a comfrtble silence strted "tum kiraye ki gher mey rehte ho na?"

"ha bahut problem hota hy pata hy aapko…der ho jati hey to bahut si sawal…mein to gher badalne ki soch aha hu.."

He found Abhijet looking at him but thinking something "aap kya soch rahe hey?"

"ek baat kahu?bura to nahi manoge…"

"aap yea kaisi…kahiye na.."

"tumhe ager problem na ho to..tum yea gher to ma ki hi..matlab..tumhara bhi to haq.."

He noticed the change of color on Daya's face "sorry…mein tumhe.."

"its ok sir..mein filal chalta hu..aap kal e breau join ker rahe hey..mein pick kerne ajaunga…"

He moved out of the house in quite a hurry…

Abhijeet looked at his exit "meine firse hurt ker diya ise…"

He leaned back on the backrest…

.

.

.

Next day its really late returning from bureau…

Daya dropped Abhijeet at his home when his phone rang he murmured "lo aab strt.."

Abhijeet looked at him in question.. "mera landlord.."

Abhijeet smi;ed Daya made a face and reciebved the cal "jee kahiye uncle.."

"je..per.."

"per..jee..mein…arey mein.."

The phone got cut…

Daya jerked his head in frustration "ho gaya kaam.."

Abhijeet continued looking at him "kya hua?"

"kuch nahi bas..wo.."

"raat bahut ho chuki hey dinnr ker k jao.."

Daya silently got down and followed him in..Abhijeet signaled him to sofa with "baitho..mein ata hu…"

Daya sat there and strted flickering the magazines..Abijeet after freshening up come back found Daya had moved to sleep attaching his head with the headrest…

Abhijeet came near him softly removed the magazine from his grip and unknowingly starred at his sleeping face fr some moments.. "sote waqt bilkul bacha lagta hey,pata nahi bachpan mey.."

He sighed moved to kitchen made some sandwitches and then moved back to his room..

He came back after some moments with a quilt and covered Daya properly then removed his shoes and then switched off the bright light…turned on the dim light and moved back to his room..

….

At about midnight Daya's sleep broke as he was trying to change his side and feeling uncmfrtble in it..

After opening his eyes it took few minutes to grasp the situation..after getting where he is he got up with a jerk..

"mein yeahi sir ki gher mey..sir ne kya socha hoga…mein aise kaise.."

He realized he is feeling quite hungry…he even didn't get time to dohis lunch that day..

He moved to the fridge..took put an water bottle found some food items there but didn't touched them with "sir ne bhi…nahi kiya dinner..mein aise kaise so gaya..aab.."

He strted taking chilled water and look at his watch its about 3am..

"kya karu aab?nikal jata hu..per sir.."

He sat on the sofa really tensed…

.

.

.

Abhijeet woke up with the morning rays and after waking up cmpletly he remembered Daya was at home he moved out but found Daya missing from the scene leaving a note as "mujhe subha subha bureau jana tha to mein nikal gaya…sorry"

Abhijeet smiled to himself "so gayatha usme itna sharma gaya ki cehra bhi nahi dikhaya…kaisa pagal hey…"

He looks towards the sofa where Daya had placed the quilt after tidying up in an odd manner and a laugh came ot of his throat..

He pick it up and moved to his room for getting ready for bureau..

H reached the bureau and after getting in he looked towards Daya who forcefully concentrated more on file avoiding to meet his gaze…

He left the idea of breaking his shell and concentrated on his work..fortunately a case was reported and all got busy in it..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	10. last chap

**Authors note :**

**Authors note: **

**Bhumi 98, bindiyaabhi, guest, gd bhaiya, rukmani, artanish, honey, poonam di, AS anjaana, neha, loveabhi, naina, shrestha, abhidayafan, kashaf **thank you…

**Mrf di **I'm glad to have ur reviews cheeks khichne hey?khich lijiye per Abhijeet sir se permission le lena.. and di pls comes back..missing ur story and OS badly..pls di…aapke pass to kitne req adhuri reh gayi na..yea injustice hey na?pls.. *puppy eyes*

**Story:**

The whole day was quite tiresome for the whole cid team but fortunately the case wrapped up till late night so now all leaving for their respective homes. Daya was looking at Abhijeet as seeing him from quite some time now and feeling his uneasiness too, he silently moved towards him now and asked in low hesitant tone...

"Sir... (Abhijeet looked up at him) aap..aap theek hain?"

Abhijeet nodded with "haan Daya..bas halka sa dard horaha hai sir mein...ghar jakar dawai lunga toh theek hojayega...(asking) tumhara kaam hogaya ho toh chale?"

Daya looked at him and nodded with... "jee sir nikalte hain..."

Both headed towards the parking lot and after sitting inside the quails moved to their next destination which was Abhijeet's home...

both were quite silent as Abhijeet trying to not to make Daya uncomfortable more and Daya trying to figure out his odd embarrassment, finally he managed to say...

"sir..woh...I am sorry sir...pata nahi kaise kal...meri aankh lag gayi..."

Abhijeet looked towards him and his shyness and embarrassment which really giving a different glow to his face, Abhijeet couldn't help but smile and said in soft tone... "koi baat nahi Daya...(deeply) woh ghar jitna mera hai utna tumhara bhi toh haina?"

Daya was silent, Abhijeet felt he should apologize for his act so said... "I am sorry Daya...uss din mera tumhe hurt karne ka irada nahi tha...main toh bas...thodasa..(extremely low tone) hak jatana chah raha tha..."

Daya look at him and felt a really new feeling around himself...a really pure lovely one which he knew was called BHAIYA...he initiated in low tone...

"aap please maafi nahi maange...mujhe...(low shy tone) mujhe bhi bura nahi laga tha...(Abhijeet look at him) woh bas...thodha ajeeb...(feeling Abhijeet's gaze so said in hurry) aaj tak kissi ne aise kaha nahi na...ki yeh (extremely low tone) tumhara bhi ghar hai...toh bas main..."

they reached their destination, Daya stopped the vehicle silently and started looking down, while Abhijeet now got down and after closing the door said after turning back towards Daya again...

"lekin maine toh kaha haina...(strong tone) kaha hi nahi hai kewal...mana bhi hai..."

Daya looked towards him with his wet eyes...Abhijeet in strong tone again...

"jaanta hu tumhe lagta hoga ki mein apni guilt ke liye tumhe wapas lana chahta hu...tumhe kya shayad sabko hi lagta hoga..."

Daya looking him in shock and tried to say something, but Abhijeet continued... "lekin nahi Daya...haa guilt hai mere andar magar woh meri apni hai...mai usske saath apni puri zindagi bitana chahta hu...(to Daya while looking in his eyes) aur Daya tumhe mai sirf aur sirf apne liye lana chahta hu...sirf apne liye..."

Daya was looking towards him, it's first time ever I his life that someone asked him to e with them because the person wants him for himself...he felt he was needed...needed as a brother... a feeling he had missed his whole life he felt he was getting it own...yes he realized he needed someone too...someone whom he can proudly say was his relation...his brother...his bhai..

Abhijeet was walking away when heard something from behind...

"bhaiya..."

He turned back in shock to find Daya standing there with down head...Daya still hesitantly said...

"Bula...to sakta hu na mein aapko...bhaiya..."

Abhijeet smiled… a teary smile he nodded Daya was not looking at him but can feel that nod..

Abhijeet cleared his throat with "ander nahi ayoge?"

Daya silently followed him in and by himself sat on the sofa comfortably after taking out his shoes Abhijeet notices well his effort and then moved to kitchen, he came back with two glass of water and kept ne glass on the centre table moved to the cabinet and brought out the medicine box..

Daya who was still not meeting Abhijeet's gaze immediately alert "kis cheez ki dawa kha rahe hey?"

Abhijeet felt the warning voice in his command "arey kaha to tha bureau mey.."

"ha acha thik hey..aap fresh ho jayiye mein khana order ker deta hu aj aap kitchen mey nahi ghusenge.."

Abhijeet looked at him immediately his orders turned mild "mera matlab aapki tabiyet thik nahi to.."

"kr do order.."

Abhijeet moved to his room completing his sentence as "aur khud bhi muh haat dho lo.."

That they after long both enjoyed a meal..Daya was now much more comfortable..thanks to Abhijeet he had started the discussion from current cases then gone to some old cases and by the course of speaking movies while sipping the after dinner coffee…

Both of them didn't paid heed to time.

After long Abhijeet noticed Daya yawning between the chitchat… he looked at the clock it's already 12:45am

"Daya raat kaafi ho gayi baaki batein kal ke liye rakhe?"

Daya came back to the scene and after looking at the watch got up with "sorry wo mein..matlab..bye.."

He was about to rush out when Abhijeet ordered "itni raat o kahi nahi jarahe ho tum..yeahi soge aj.."

Daya turned "per mein…yaha kaise.."

"kiu yea koi girls hostel hey?"

Daya unintentionally smiles "aap bhi na..per…"

"arey firse?yeahi na ki ek hi bed hey..to tum" but Daya cut him with

"acha acha thik hey aap jayiye room mey mein so jata hu yeahi…"

"yeaha sofe pey?"

Daya was busy in picking up the coffee cups and disposing it in sink "haan mujhe to adat hey.."

"haan wo to kal dikh hi gayi.." murmured Abhijeet but Daya didn't heard and continued "mein gher pey bhi aksar kaam kerte kete wohi chair table pey so jata hu..yea koi file dekhte dekhte baithe baithe hi…"

He came out of the kitchen stopped seeing a pain in his brothers eyes..so said in a kidish voice "agey se thik se soyunga na…"

Abhijeet smiled "tum kamre mey jao..mein.."

"jee nahi..aapko sar dard tha na.."

"tha..aab nahi hey.."

"kal hi chut ho aap hospital se mein yeahi so raha hu bas…"

He sat down on the sofa… Abhijeet too sat down on the single sofa staring at him.. Daya closed his eyes pretending to sleep.. Abhijeet continued his stare fr some minutes but getting no response from Daya e came near him and touched him. He got that now his chote is really asleep..

"arey kumbhkarn ki bhai hey kya abhie baat ker raha tha abhie so gaya..nahi mein kumbhkarn to hu nahi…" he smilingly murmured to himself and tried to lie down 'kumbhkarn ki bhai' in that process he was sitting near Daya's head shifting his had properly on a cushion when Daya in sleep preferred his lap as the better cushion…

Abhijeet looked down in his lap..he was stunned fr a moment..he had never felt this feeling..

He doesn't know what to name it..he can feel all his emotions rushing to his heart and eyes like anything..he tried to place back Daya's head and move but a cute voice of annoyance as "ummm.." stopped him.. Daya although in sleep does not like this displacement..

Abhijeet placed his hand on his head his heart is telling him "yes u got ur relation..u got ur own…"

He slowly started caressing his younger brother's hairs.. "meine to socha tha meri qismat ki lakire mujse serf chinti hey..vaag raha tha mein rishto ki naam se..mujhe kya pata tha rishto ki naam pey itna pyara tofha milega…"

He smiled …rested back his head on the headrest leaning back.. Waiting for a new morning… morning of togetherness

**A/n: **guys pls review…

a new relation strted and my story ends...

See u guys…soon again..


End file.
